


Dangerous Woman

by ThatGirlSal



Series: Treble and the Reverb [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, High School Student Derek, I'm Bad At Summaries, Marijuana, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlSal/pseuds/ThatGirlSal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new coffeehouse has just opened up in Beacon Hills and Derek decides to take Jennifer there as a first date. Stiles and Theo's friendship is growing into something more as Theo helps Stiles gain confidence in herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Song is Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande. I do not own it.

Derek Hale has a type that many people don’t know about. Most of his friends assume that he loves the sexy girls with tight little bodies. Confident girls who don’t mind getting down and dirty, but that is far from the truth. Derek has always loved the hidden beauties. He’s loved the intelligent types with more going on than just their bodies. He does have a thing for brunettes and smooth pale skin.

 

Derek remembers Stiles very vividly throughout his childhood. He’d go far as admit that he’d noticed Stiles before he ever saw Paige. But he’d always written her off as some ditzy sidekick to Scott. He still sees her as a bit of a nobody. Nothing really stands out when he looks at Stilinski. 

 

Sure she's got a beautiful face, with that upturned nose and those big doe eyes. She’s definitely his type, but Derek has never seen Stiles do anything exceptional. She was a bench warmer on the lacrosse team and from what Scott had said about Stiles, she’s just a gamer chick. 

 

Derek could never fall for a girl as shallow as that. The problem is that when he had seen her enter with Raeken, something inside of Derek stirred to life. He had just written it off as curiosity, but deep down he knew it was something a little more malicious. He’s not quite sure why he should feel like this either. So what Stiles fits his type in the look department? If there’s not much going on up top then he shouldn’t feel like this at all. 

 

It’s December now and he should be getting used to the fact that apparently Stiles and Theo are dating but it still bugs him to see those two out and about. Throwing their little love fest in everyone’s faces. Even Scott is bugged by this. He’s tried calling Stiles but she just doesn’t want to listen to him anymore. From what Scott has said the second time he’d tried speaking to Stiles she went off on him. He’d said something along the lines of thinking Theo was a bad influence on Stiles. Derek himself had gotten weird vibes from Theo, but didn’t really think it was his place to say anything. After Scott badmouthed Raeken, Stiles went berserk on him. Telling Scott he was being ignorant and doesn’t know why he’s bothering her. Derek will admit she has a point there, Scott never even gave a backward glance to Stiles after he’d left her stranded. 

 

Derek had noticed the shift between the dynamic duo, but never payed mind to it. Until now that is. Derek thinks Scott is just jealous that Stiles has a new butt buddy. And Derek for some strange reason also feels a bit jealous of Raeken’s apparent closeness to the pale skin beauty.  

 

He just needs to get all this frustration out. Which is why he’s on his way to pick up Jennifer Blake. Maybe he’ll take her to that new coffee shop, it’s supposed to be the best coffee to hit Beacon Hills. And there’s supposed to be a live performance there starting tonight.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“God I can’t believe you talked me into doing this. I’m so nervous!”

 

Theo just chuckles as he gazes at Stiles, she’s rubbing her hands together trying to get rid of the chills and nerves that’s coursing through her. Theo finally convinced Stiles into showcasing her talents. His sister knows the guy that owns the coffee shop and overheard them talking about looking for performers. He knew this was something good for Stiles. 

 

“C’mon Stiles. You’ll do just fine.” Theo says. Walking up to Stiles and wrapping his hands around her own. Rubbing some warmth into them. “Live a little.”

 

“Okay, okay. You’re right!”

 

Stiles was ready to go up there and just get this over with, but also show Theo this new song that she’d been working on. She hadn’t told him about it yet, not even allowing him to hear a sample of the song.  

 

Theo has taken Stiles under his wings and shown her the wild side of life. He’d taken her to a bar for the first time, getting them both fake IDs and even talking his way into the VIP section. He’d recently told her about his love for smoking and told Stiles that if she’s not into that he’d understand. Stiles not one to judge told him that she’s fine with that. In fact, she’s willing to try it out with him. She isn’t ready yet, but she feels like soon she will be. Not only that but he’s also helped her change her style.

 

She’d gotten accustom to wearing tight, black shirts and pants. Putting her converse in the corner and choosing to wear different colored combat boots. Her hair is growing out and she’d even started dabbling in make up. But this side of her is something that Theo has seen so far.

 

She’s waiting until after thanksgiving break to show off her new wardrobe. Something that Theo is fine by. One thing that Stiles has found out about Theo is he can be a bit protective. Not anything that would scare her off, but he has told her that sometimes he just wants to hide her away from the rest of the world where no one can hurt her. 

 

His declaration of protection has made Stiles feel something that she’s only felt for one other person. It may be a big shock to many, but for years Stiles Stilinski has been in love with Derek Hale. It started when they were in middle school and he had scared off Jackson with just a glare. Jackson had pushed her books out of her hand and had been taunting Stiles about her family situation. Derek had been walking down the halls and decided to help Stiles out. After Jackson ran off Derek had helped pick her books up, when she turned to thank him he had already started walking off. Since that day Stiles’ crush on him grew. Even when he didn’t give her the time of day Stiles just fell deeper and deeper in love with him. When he had started dating Paige, Stiles felt like her heart had shattered, but she didn’t say a word. She had seen the way Derek treated Paige, like she was the only girl in the world, and knew that that was what she wanted. After Paige’s death Derek had closed himself off. They weren’t even together anymore after her death. Paige had said that she didn’t feel the same strong connection Derek felt for her. She had told him to move on. Then a week later before he could get any real closure she died of a head trauma caused by her fall during one of her seizures. Stiles had accidentally come upon Derek crying in the halls after finding out about the incident. She tried to comfort him but he just pushed her away. Stiles couldn’t help how she felt. She had been naive, but with Theo she’s starting to realize that she can find what she’d wanted with Derek from Theo. Slowly but surely she’s forgetting her infatuation with Derek.

 

After Stiles’ performance Theo promised her that they’d even get tattoos together. She’s feeling highly squeamish about that, remembering the time she’d fainted as Scott got his tattoo. But she knows Theo would never lead her astray. He’s been such a huge support system for Stiles that she can’t say no to him. Plus maybe she’ll conquer her fear of needles. 

 

Stiles just feels like a new person with Theo. She’d gotten this confidence that she never knew was even there. 

 

As Stiles makes her way onto the little stage upfront she grabs her guitar and takes hold of the mic. She looks into the audience, the coffeehouse is a little crowded today, being that it is fairly new and word has spread how good the beverages are. She looks around to see Theo sitting in the front, he gives her a thumbs up and mouths to her, ‘You got this.’

 

“Hello. Um. Stiles Stilinski here. This is just a song I wrote for someone close to me. You have opened my eyes and help build me up into an improved person.” She says, never taking her eyes off of Theo. “Here it goes!” 

 

_Oh, yeah_

 

_Don't need permission_

_Made my decision to test my limits_

_'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

_Start what I finished_

_Don't need no hold up_

_Taking control of this kind of moment_

_I'm locked and loaded_

_Completely focused, my mind is open_

 

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy_

 

Stiles belts out the next lines, still looking at Theo. He smiles and nods his head.

 

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' ‘bout_

 

After finding her confidence she tears her gaze away from Theo. Looking around the room and seeing everyone smiling while watching her perform. 

 

_Nothing to prove and_

_I'm bulletproof and_

_Know what I'm doing_

_The way we're movin' like introducing_

_Us to a new thing_

_I wanna savor, save it for later_

_The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

_'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

_I live for danger_

 

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, boy_

 

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 

 

She closes her eyes as she gets more and more into the song. Letting the music take her to her own special place. 

 

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath, like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath, like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

_All girls wanna be like that_

_Bad girls underneath like that_

_You know how I'm feeling inside_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_

_(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)_

 

Stiles opens her eyes as she hears the small coffeehouse audience’s applause. She gives a small giggle as Theo jumps up and whistles as loud as he can. He looks at the audience while pointing back at Stiles, “That’s my gorgeous girl!” He says. 

 

Stiles just bows and thanks the audience for watching. Moving towards the back of the coffeehouse where she can put her guitar away. 

 

As she walks back in she spots Theo in the same place she’d left him. She runs over and laughs as he hugs her tight and lifts her up off her feet. The adrenaline from performing still coursing through her veins. Making her unaware of her surroundings. 

 

“You were amazing, beautiful.”

 

“Thank you but I wouldn’t have had the confidence to ever do that without your help.”

 

“Oh yeah. You dangerous woman” Theo teases Stiles. Playing with a strand of her hair while holding her close around the waist. 

 

She turns as she hears someone clear their throat from behind. Her eyes go wide seeing Derek Hale and Jennifer Blake sitting on the couch opposite of them. 

 

“You were good Stilinski. Never knew you were so good at singing.” Jennifer says coolly. Giving Stiles an approving nod. Stiles isn’t quite sure why it feels good to hear someone like Jennifer Blake compliment her. 

 

“Umm. Thank you. It was my first time actually performing.” Stiles says, twiddling with her fingers. 

 

“Well you did good for your first time. Embrace the feeling.” 

 

After standing there for a minute Theo grabs Stiles’ hands in his huge ones, leading her towards the exit. 

 

“As fun as that was we’ll be seeing you guys around. Have a nice night you two.” Theo says to both Hale and Blake, turning around to give them a tight smile.

 

“Same to you guys.” Jennifer says. Watching the two walk out, she turns to Derek afterwards and sees the way he is watching Stiles from the window. “She’s got some real talent.”

 

Derek realizing that he is with company snaps out of his intense gaze and nods his head, “Yeah didn’t expect that from Stilinski.”

 

“Well…there had to be more to the girl than just a pretty face.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Derek spent the rest of the night thinking about Stiles and her performance. After dropping Jennifer off at home he heads toward his own house. The whole drive just thinking about a certain doe-eyed girl. Maybe he’d judged her prematurely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again I do not own the song. So yeah! Theo does have his downfalls. If you'd call them that. He isn't perfect, but that's okay cause I still love him.


End file.
